


Dirty Dishes

by Jaymc193



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymc193/pseuds/Jaymc193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's tired of Mickey not helping out.<br/>"Why can't you, just for once Mickey, do something I ask you to do when I ask you to do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty much my first fanfiction ever, here's to hoping it doesn't completely suck.

Mickey woke up to the sound of cutlery being thrown around and drawers being slammed, he walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. There he saw a tall red head angrily washing dishes.

"The fuck Gallagher? You really gotta make this much noise?" He was about to point out how early it was and that how really didn't need someone banging around in the kitchen at nine am when Ian's head turned and narrowed green eyes glared at him.

"Well maybe if you had of cleaned the dishes last night like I asked you too. I wouldn't have to do them." 

Mickey sighed tiredly. 

"Oh come on, I could of easily done them this morning." He quickly realised that this obviously wasn't the response the ginger Gallagher male had been looking for.

"Why can't you, just for once Mickey, do something I ask you to do when I ask you to do it." Ian threw a plate he'd been cleaning back into the sink, one that Mickey was pretty sure wasn't in one piece anymore, and spun his body round to look directly at his blue eyed partner, now that Mickey could see Ian properly he noticed the bags under his eyes and the stress on his face.

"This isn't just about dirty dishes is it?" He asked softly.

Ian sighed and slouched against the sink. 

"Mick you know the adoption woman is coming tomorrow, the house has to be tidy." 

The brunette saw the genuine worry in his eyes and stood up walking over to him and taking his face in his hands, bringing their foreheads together. 

"You know, I doubt they would deny us a kid over a slightly messy kitchen." He teased, giving Ian a small smile. To which the red head just glared softly at.

"Can you please take this seriously?" Ian pleaded, biting his bottom lip.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. I'll sort it out." He said reassuringly as he placed a soft kiss on the taller man's lips.

That night when Ian got home from work he found Mickey snoring away on the couch, their apartment spotless. He couldn't help the grin that crept on his face as he woke his older boyfriend up and led him into their bedroom.


End file.
